


Dorian X Inquisitor Appreciation Week

by Jack_is_DA_Trash



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Making Out, NSFW, more tags to come as chapters are added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:38:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_is_DA_Trash/pseuds/Jack_is_DA_Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My contributaton to the Dorian x Inquisitor Appreciation Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dorian X Inquisitor Appreciation Week

Luto sighed, slightly bored but mostly content. Skyhold was peaceful for the moment and hardly anyone was roaming about. One could sometimes hear the faint sound of armor when a guard shifter their feet or walked along the ramparts. Other than that, the fortress seems almost abandoned. 

The elf sat on the ground in the garden area in the shade of a large maple tree. In front of him, he had an array of pots, plants like marigolds, daisies, small cacti, and succulents, small gardening tools, and a lot of sacks of fertilized dirt. His hands were filthy and only a third of the pots were filled and he had been out in the garden for two hours now. 

Luto heard footsteps behind him and heard that the person sat down at the bench just behind him. Turning so he could look behind him, the inquisitor smiled and wiggled his fingers at his lover. Said 'Vint smiled and wiggled his finger right back. Surprisingly, he didn't have a book with him. He usually brought one if he joined Luto in the garden on nice peaceful days like this one. 

"Lath, I was wondering when you were going to head down here."

Dorian chuckled and rusted his chin on top of Luto's fluffy, short, and slightly dirt ridden, white hair. "I got caught up with our favorite story teller. And it wasn't Varric."

The elf laughed and filled a small pot that sat in his lap half way with dirt before putting a few desert plants in to figure out their arrangement later. 

"And what did he have to say today?"

"Oh nothing new sadly. Just going on and on about 'the fade this', 'the fade that'." 

Humming, Luto turned around to face Dorian while sitting on his knees. The Tevinter man had a soft smirk on his face when he leaned down and placed an even softer kiss on the elf's lips. 

Smiling into the kiss, Luto put his hands on Dorian's knees and leaned further up to deepen the kiss. Their lips were now parted, tongues now slipping against each other lazily. Just before pulling apart, Luto sucked lightly on Dorian's lower lip, making the necromancer groan and chase after the other man for another kiss. And it worked. 

Luto and Dorian kissed harder this time, the elf's fingers grasping a bit harder at Dorian's thighs. Dorian snaked a hand behind Luto's hair and tugged on it to make the elf arch backwards just the slightest bit. 

A small mix of a groan and a whimper escaped from the knight enchanter's throat before he could stop it. And it was lewd enough to be thankful that not of the revered mothers were not around. Especially Mother Giselle. 

Pulling back for proper air, Dorian opened his eyes and smirked down at his lover. "I'll be up in the library if you need me, Amatus."

Then, he stood up and walked some ways before speaking up again. 

"Oh, and you might want too fix the... Slight problem you have, Inquisitor."

Luto's brows furrowed in frustration and confusion. Shifting his legs a bit, he found out what Dorian meant. In their little activity, his body thought it was a good idea to get a bit hot blooded and excited. 

Creators how was he going to get rid of this before anyone possibly comes back to the garden.


End file.
